Sunset
by kawaiiprincess
Summary: It seems that Frederic has changed over the years without Polka noticing. That is, until her birthday of course.


_Hey! Sorry it's been a while. Just got inspired again :P. Hopefully before you read the actually story, I know the scooter doesn't really fit with the time period, but don't criticize me for that. It's a part of my story so it does have a purpose. This might be just a one-shot, but who knows :P Anyways enjoy! I dont own any of the characters!!! This is just fanmade!_

_P.S.: Oh right, this takes place 6 years after the ending and Frederic is 30 in this one :P_

Bright rays hit the glass window as she slept in a pool of messy blankets, with her golden hair in tangles. It got longer during the past few years after the end of their journey. She decided to let her grow her hair longer and kept it silky; all because of what he said a few years ago. Finally opening her eyes to the soft sounds of chirping outside her window, and from tossing around endlessly in her quilted blankets, her head perked up to see what the time was on her alarm clock. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, her vision adjusted to the blurry clock that was on the windowsill. As she saw the time, she jolted right out of bed, and organized her blankets in a messy fashion. Almost tripping from moving in a hurry, she looked at her self in the full-length mirror, while hastily trying to comb her long tangles of hair.

" I'm never going to make it on time!" she said in a frustrated voice. Quickly she grabbed a long clip in the shape of a flower to clip her tangled hair altogether.

"There's no time to do my hair right now," she looked sadly, " Argh! I'll do it later during the day."

Running to her closet, she grabbed an orange dress with fanned shoulder straps, and went past the knee. Putting on her invisible high-knee stockings, she ran down the stairs, hoping not to trip from rushing. As she got down the stairs, she grabbed a piece of toast that her mom made.

"Polka? Aren't you going to sit down and eat your breakfast? And why are you rushing?"

Her mom inquired.

"I promised I would meet everyone outside the village. We're doing something special today, since today is the only time everyone isn't busy." She loudly said while putting her shoes on. "Anyway, I'll be back at nightfall. Bye!" She waved quickly and left the house.

Finally making it outside the village, she met up with just a few people, which happened to be Beat, Salsa, March and Frederic. It seemed they brought a few vehicles to get there on time. Looking confused, she wondered out loudly where everyone was.

"Where's everyone else? I thought everyone was going to be here." She frowned.

"It seems that the others had political business that came up, and since Allegretto now works with Jazz, I doubt he's coming." March answered.

"Oh…" Polka looked sadly, while tilting her head down, looking at her own shoes.

Not wanting the atmosphere to soil from sadness, Salsa quickly spoke.

"We can still have fun today y'know! It is your birthday today!" Salsa chimed in a happy tone, trying to cheer up the sad girl. "Besides, they're going to miss out on all of the fun!"

"That's right Polka, we're here for you and we're going to make sure this'll be the best birthday ever!" Beat raised his arms in excitement.

"I agree. We should these moments, rather than sulk in sadness." Frederic added. After all, you've become a beautiful woman, and we can't disappoint." He smiled reassuringly.

"Th-thank you." Polka blushed as she looked up in embarrassment while fiddling with her fingers.

While the other looked at the scene before them the younger party members smiled and giggled quietly, but to no avail, Frederic looked over to where they were and pondered loudly. "What are you guys laughing about?" He wondered. The first one to reply out of the group was the sweet young guardian of Agogo forest.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that you're really honest. A real gentleman." Explained March, while putting her hands together.

"You definitely know how to make a woman happy." Continued Salsa. "I'm so jealous." She sighed dreamily.

"You do make other women blush when you say something nice to them, no matter what age." Beat wondered aloud. "You should really give me pointers on how to charm women like you do!" Beat said with sparkles in their eyes.

"It's quite nothing really. It's something I was taught that's all." He blushed a bright red, as he waved his hands in front his body from feeling more uncomfortable. They kept bombarding him with a lot of questions.

_Why are they so eager? I guess children at this age are curious these days._ He thought to himself as the younger members blabbered on.

Polka, who was being ignored among the loud group, thought quietly to herself. _I never knew he attracted other women. It's pretty surprising since he isn't the type. Then again, he is quite the gentleman, he does seem like the perfect man. But…why do feel agitated?_

Finally coming back to the current situation in front of her, she decided to intervene before it got even more awkward for the young-looking composer. "Guys I think we should go now and celebrate, I have to be back by nightfall." She yelled out which turned heads towards her.

Finally turning their heads, they scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Sorry Polka." Both the twin sisters answered.

"Anyway Polka, we've got two of these vehicles, well I was able to get just this small scooter with an extra seat on the side. The other one is just a two-seater scooter. I don't think you can fit in the three-seater. March, Salsa and I can fit in fine since we're small enough. It's better if you just hold on to Frederic, while he drives.

The embarrassment from just a few minutes ago just came back as it was evident as her face flushed once more. "Wha-what?" she stuttered, "I don't want to trouble him; there might not be enough room on one scooter." She waved her hands in a fluster.

"It's quite alright Polka. There's enough room for you to sit." Frederic reassured, while giving the seat a pat. "I was sure to ask." He added.

"See, I told you there'd be room, go ahead and try!" exclaimed Beat as he pointed to the scooter.

Slowly walking forward, as well as imagining the seat room, she finally decided to sit on it. " I guess I have no choice." She sighed

"Then it's settled." He said with a smile, as he got onto the front seat of the scooter. "We shouldn't waste time. We better make it fast to our reservations." He turned his head around to face Polka as she gave a smile back; without hesitation, she placed her soft hands on his waist, knowing that she can trust him.

"Right!" The three younger kids exclaimed. Quickly they climbed into their seats without a problem. Beat turned the keys to the engine, as it successfully gave a loud rumbling engine noise. Frederic's scooter on the other hand, gave a small puttering noise. Looking confused, he asked Beat what was wrong.

"Something's wrong with my engine." Frederic said while continuously turning the key.

"Oh, you have to fill it up with gas. It's in the bottom of the seat." Beat pointed out.

"Oh, I see." Quickly he got off the seat. "Polka, I need to put up the seat if you don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Polka said quickly, as she swiftly took her hands off of his waist and jumped off the scooter.

The heat still lingered as he got off the scooter. Her hands are really soft and gentle. They've become smoother now that she's grown up since that time I met her. After his analytical thought, another thought hit him.

Before Frederic put the seat up, he turned to Beat who already had the scooter already running. "You better go first, we don't want to lose that reservation that we just made down by the ocean. We'll catch up with you once we get this scooter running."

"I guess your right," he figured. "You guys ready?" He turned to the twins, as they gave him the thumbs up.

"You better hurry, or you'll miss it!" Salsa shouted as the scooter turned and went down the dirt hill. Both her and March waved as they passed beyond the horizon.

Polka watched as their figures disappeared.

"Now then. I wanted to talk to you for sometime now." Frederic asked, as he put the seat back in its place and just sat back on the scooter once more. This caused Polka to turn and face Frederic. From Polka's view, his eyes seemed unreadable and…concerned?

Whatever it was, this made Polka feel that this was out of character.


End file.
